Love story
by thewanted550
Summary: Set during schools out forever. Fax. My first fanfic.Songfic.One-shot.


_**Ok this is my first hang through for me and pm me and give me some tips.**_

_**I own nothing! JR dose. I am still mad about the end of the maximum ride books!**_

(M Provo)

Hi my name is Maximum Ride. I am not going to go in to a back story. If you want to know how I am then go read my books. Well what I am about to tell you takes place in Schools out forever. This was never put in the book.

Well after I found fang and that redheaded slut kissing well more like molesting each other's mouth, I decided to dump his ass. I was still heart broken. I didn't eat for days and locked myself in my room. At least Anna let me stay home from that torcher called school. That Monday I when back to school I saw there is going to be a talent show, and I decided to do it.

_line brake named luky_

1 week later, night of the talent show

Ok,so I ask nudge to do my makeup and angle to pick up my dress. I know max is wearing a dress the world is going to end. Well I wanted to look hot to make fang jealous.

Ok,it's my turn. I am up on stage and I see fang and that slut. There making ! well lets get this over with. Hear go's nothing.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

When I finessed I looked up and saw fang and that slut kissing. I couldn't help it I ran off the stage crying.

(F Provo)

When max came on stage I wanted to look up but I couldn't because Lisa would stop kissing me. Max broke up with me because of Lisa. That day the bitch named Lisa pushed me in to the class room and started molesting my mouth. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

So since then Lisa won't leave me alone.

When max finished Lisa said "what a loser" and she started kissing me again. Then max ran of I pushed the bitch off and went after her. I love her so much.

( M Provo)

I ran in to the girls' bath room and cried. Then I felt to arm strong arms rap around me. looked up and saw fang. "Get away from me." I said.

"No "he said" "y" was all I said

"Because I love you and miss you. Please forgive."

"I love you too, and I forgive you "Then he did the most amazing ting ever he leant down and kissed me and I kissed him back.

THE END!

R&R Please!


End file.
